Kanelamic State
Note: KS is now Defunct and its peoples have forsaken land and posessions to become a travelling people dedicated to the prophet. In the name of the Prophet welcome to this most holy site. Government The government of Kanelamic State is based on Kanelamic law and the government is formed by appointments made by the Grand Cailph. The Grand Caliph is selected from among the Conclave which consists of the most knowledgeable kanelamic scholars who vote by secret ballot. The grand Caliph is elected for life unless he is convicted of heresy or cannot fulfil his duties due to ill health The seat of government is the Fortress of Temple prime which is a vast complex of shrines and military bunkers situated East of The Capital Kaneran. At the centre of Temple prime is the Palace of the Caliph who is protected by 500 elite bodyguards selected from members of the inquisition. It is reported that the complex stretches for miles underground but these claims have never been verified and foreigners are not allowed within its walls. Kanelamic institutions * Supreme Military Council * Office of Infidel Relations * The Inquisition * The Conclave * Department of Fabrication * Kanelamic Institute of Spiritual Science * Bank of the Prophet Geography Kanelamic state is the name of the entirety of Kanelamic territory under control by the Grand Caliph. The home island is located in North East Bravos on a large island including a smaller island to the North East. Kanegeria is the Kanelamic colony on the mainland. The capital city Kaneran is located on the North West coast. Kanelamic state has also expanded into the new continent. Cities - The holy land (main island) 1)Kaneran (capital city) 2)Kecca 3)Kanero 4)Kanebul 5)Kanebat 6)Kanehom (North east island) 7)Kanerata Cities - Kanegeria 1) Kaneyadh Culture As a Kaneocratic state personal freedoms are limited and all citizens are required to contribute to the eternal Jihad to bring about the second coming of the Prophet. The land of the faithful is a paradise for all who are righteous and it has been written in The Book of Kane that all who follow the prophets teachings shall be rewarded while those who reject the divine truths shall feel his wrath. One day the prophet shall return and the very ground shall shake on that day as the infidels tremble in fear. Popular leasure activities include: * Prayer * Fasting * Singing * Watching the execution of heretics * Shooting arrows into the sky while shouting Kane Akbar * Haggling History Kanelamic State was created by Kanelanders who fled Arsinos on the Kanish Ark due to the apocalypse. Unlike the UN ark the Kanish ark was built qucikly and cheaply and without access to cyrogenic technology. Over the 300 year journey to bravos the Arks inhabitants over several generations built up the cult around Kane and venerated everyday Kanish objects as holy relics. Kane was elevated from leader to become the figure of the prophet and The Book of Kane was written during this time so that there would be an everlasting record of the prophets achievements. Upon Arrival on Bravos the faithful spread out to establish a planetary Kaniphate (A nation run of the principles of Kanelamic law) Notable Kanish PeopleCategory:Barvos Nations * Kane * Grand Caliph * Omar Akbar * Maximillion Halfpenny Category:Barvos